Of Love And Lists
by JantoJuno
Summary: Bella is a quiet reserved girl who has best friends with crazy ideas. They want her to do something crazy- and she agrees. Sure, it was on the list, but she ever expected love to actually happen like this. All human- r


BPOV

Disclaimer- HELLO MY NAME IS not Stephenie Meyer, so I do NOT own this story.

Who ever knew that someone so small could be so...

_Evil_

_Malicious_

_Devious_

_Sadistic_

All these adjective fit her, my roommate, my "best friend", so perfectly. "Alice... can we please just talk about this?" I kept my voice as calm as I could, but I'm sure she could detect the malice in it.

"No Bella, we can't." She said it with such a finality to her voice, that I snapped. Some sort of feral sounding snarl came from deep within me as I jumped towards her. Unfortunately, she was as fast as she was evil. She sprinted away from the wall she had been leaning against, and into the kitchen. It registered in my mind that I was still heading for a head on collision with the wall. Before I could stop myself, I smashed into it; causing the picture above to fall directly onto my head, adding to the brain damage I was sure to have. Alice's tinkling laugh came from the dining room now. As soon as the stars were gone from in front of my eyes, I got up and and stumbled after her.  
I'm sure the look on my face was priceless to her. The book I has been currently reading, Wuthering Heights, the entire reason for this war, was being held over the fire place. A match was held in Alice's other hand.

"Mary Alice Brandon," I snarled, "You give me back that book right now!"

She smiled and her eyes sparkled with mischief. "Why should I do that?" My face must have lost some of its original anger, and I'm sure it was replaced by fear.

"Because If you don't, I'll..." I searched my mind for ideas, when one came to me. Sure, it probably put my life in danger, but it might get me my book back. "I'll do this..." Before she could guess what I might be doing I sprinted off to her room, almost falling on my face in the process. I had to work quick. I found her purse laying on her bed, and my hands quickly went through it. I pulled out the small wallet she had in there, and took captive all of her credit cards. I mad sure to grab a pair of scissors on my way back to the battle field that was now our dining room.

I walked near her with my face hidden behind a mask of calm. Silently, but smugly, I pulled out her credit cards from behind my back, along with the dreaded scissors. The look on her face was one I would never forget. Sure, there was some fear, for about three seconds. It was replaced by a look with so much anger that I had to work hard not to look away. Her normally sparkling blue eyes seemed coal black. Her body language showed that she was lethal.

"Bella Marie Swan, if you don't give me back those credit cards right now I swear you won't live to see the sun rise tomorrow!"

"Neither will you if you don't give me my book back!"

She lit the match and dropped it into the fire place, all the time not breaking her death glare at me once. Simultaneously I opened the scissors and held them to her favorite card. It was only a matter of seconds now...

"What the hell is going on here?" Thank god, it was Rosalie, and it was her turn to play the part of peacemaker. She was Switzerland.

"It is all her fault!" Alice and I shouted. Rose looked back and forth between us a few times, before bursting into laughter. I glared icily at her until she regained her composure, which took a while.

"This is not a laughing matter!" Alice screeched at her.

"Alice, calm down before I have you put into an asylum. And yes, it is a very funny situation." She giggled for a few moments before I picked up the nearest thing to me, my shoe, and threw it at her. Alice and I tried to stay angry at one another, but the look on Rose's face was just too much. This time it was our turn to start laughing. Rose joined in too, and soon there were three very hysterical girls rolling around on the floor.

As soon as our roaring laughter died down to a giggle, Alice and I got up to reclaim our possessions. Before we could get to them, Rosalie's perfectly manicured hand got to them. She gathered them into her arms, holding onto them tightly.

"No, not yet. First you guys need to tell my why the hell our house became a war zone over a book and some plastic." Alice grumbled something along the lines of, not just plastic, and I went to go sulk on the couch.

I started in first, wanting to get in a few words before Alice went off on some tangent. "Well, I was reading in my room when in storms mini-monster. She snatched my book away, then proceeded to threaten to burn it. So I took her credit cards hostage in hopes of getting my book back through a trade." There, that was good enough.

"Alice, why did you decide to take Bella's book captive in the first place."

She spoke into the floor. "You don't get out enough Bella. I'm serious. Your in college now, you should be having some fun. Summer just started. I mean sure, I know studying is important to you, but you never come with Rose and me when we go out. Just seeing you sitting there re-reading that book again when you could be doing something fun made me mad. So I thought I'd help you out a little."

"And you thought that taking away the book would automatically make me go have fun?"

"No, so that's why I planned on recruiting Rose to help me drag you out of the house." I looked over to Rose.

"I would have done it too," she said, and smiled at me.

I sighed, and spoke again. " So my two best friends think I'm boring and have no life?"

I know they didn't really mean it that way, and it hurt them to hear it said like that. But I knew they were right. I'd been shy in all my life, I'd only ever really opened up to a few people. "Why now did you decide to do all this?" I asked them.

"Because of this," Alice said, walking to the bookshelf and pulling something off of it.

My breath caught in my throat. I knew what this was. I ran my fingers over the spine. It was a beautiful journal. Black leather with my name engraved in it. There wasn't much else to it though, but it still brought tears to my eyes.

I remember the day my mom gave it to me. She told me life was short, and that I should enjoy it. This journal was supposed to be for documenting whatever crazy things I decided to do. There was only one thing in there that she had written for me.

_Meet your best friends for life_

There was a picture that was held onto the page by a paper clip. Three smiling kindergardeners looked backed at me, ready for the first day of school. It was easy to tell who was who. Everything on Alice was pink. She had gone through a stage where everything had to be pink. It got so bad that she wouldn't drink anything but pink lemonade and strawberry milk. Rose was in the middle, having both arms around us. Her blond hair was the same then as it was now- beautiful. I was hiding behind my hair, but a smile was still visible. The Cat in the Hat was held tightly in my hand, like some sort of treasure.

Alice and Rose came over to look at the picture.

"I remember that day," Rose said, "Alice pushed a little girl out of the chair she wanted to sit in. Pink, of course." That had been funny. The teacher considered sending Alice to the school counselor about her obsession with pink.

Not wanting to be the only one laughed at, Alice chimed in with another story. "Oh, and remember how Bella threw a fit every time the teacher called on someone else besides her. I seriously thought you had your arm permanently stuck up in the air."

"At least I didn't spend all of recess trying to run a kissing booth by the swings." I glanced over at Rose, who had a look of disgust on her face, probably remembering one of the worst kisses.

"You know guys, that seemed like it was just yesterday. My mom was right, life is short. And I've wasted most of it hiding."

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" Alice asked, excitement evident in her eyes.

"Yeah I am. Lets write a list, full of whatever wild and crazy things we want to do."

"And then...?" Rose was curious now, wondering what I was going to say.

"We go out and do it all, every last thing on that god damned list!"

"Aw Bella!" They both wrapped their arms around me and held me in a hug so tight I was having trouble breathing. This isn't something I would ever do. In fact, this is like a brand new Bella.

"Let's get started!" Alice squealed, and snatched the book out of my hand, running into my bedroom. That would be the second time today she took away a book of mine. I hoped that it wouldn't become a habit. I jumped and ran after her, finding her on my bed with a pen in hand.

"I have one! Haven't you ever wanted to go to one of those crazy insane college parties? You know, where you basically don't even remember who you are. That would be awesome!" Rosalie loved to party, and I'm sure she could find us a great one.

I wasn't surprised to here what Alice had to say. "Makeover. We should all just get makeovers, dramatic ones too. Oh, and a shopping spree. That would be amazing!"

It was my turn to think of something. "Um... Oh I know. Fall in love at first sight! With the most amazing guys ever!"

We must have worked on that list for at least three hours. And when it was done, I couldn't help but frown.

"Can we really do all of this?"

The answer was clear in their eyes. Yes, we could, and we would. And it was going to be one hell of an adventure.

_Meet your best friends for life_

_Go to a crazy college party and forget who we are_

_Get a dramatic makeover and have an insane shopping spree_

_Fall in love at first sight with amazing guys_

_Dance on stage at a bar_

_Go to Vegas_

_Go to London_

_Win some sort of a contest_

_Spend a night at an amazing hotel in the presidential suite_

_Dive off a cliff_

_Meet someone famous_

_Camp in the middle of nowhere_

_Go skiing on a black diamond run_

_Ride the tallest and fastest roller coaster we can find_

_Be on a game show_

_Get arrested at a protest rally_

_Climb a mountain_

We left blank spaces on the bottom of the list in case we needed to add anything else spectacular that we had done. A sudden thought occurred to me

"Guys... we can't possibly do all of this before school starts again."

They looked at one another with defeat in their eyes. Though it might not seem like it, they cared a lot about college too. We couldn't just leave to do this whole list. It could take us years do everything on that list.

"We could always pick it up where we left off next summer. We don't have to do everything all at once." Alice's idea made perfect sense. We really didn't have any reason not to do it anymore.

"So are we really doing this?" I just had to check one more time to make sure this was actually real.

"YES!" We all shouted the answer simultaneously.

"Then when do we start?"

"Tomorrow, so get a good night's sleep." With that, Alice and Rosalie left my room to go to theirs. I sat on my bed, staring at the words written on the page. This was going to be my life for the next however many summers. Maybe I'd miss the old, quiet, book loving Bella. Then again, maybe not. I guess I'd have to just wait and see.


End file.
